The on-site cone machines now in use are referred to as "heads" each head is a top opening flat waffle machine that is manually opened and closed with each use and the cone batter is manually poured on to the open head and manually closed for the cooking cycle - timing of the cooking cycle is either by a hand set timer or the operators instinctive guess as to cooking time, this can result in overdone or underdone flat cones, as the cooking cycle depends on the manual opening of the heads and the removal of the flat cone while still hot. The flat cone then must be wrapped around a wooden cone shape while still hot and kept in place until cool, this produces a cone that has a hole in the tip and several methods are used to close this opening i.e. jelly beans, paper cones or small pre-made cones. Due to having to roll the cone into a cone shape, the batter requires an excessive amount of sugar content and produces a sweet cone that is usable for serving sweet dairy products.
The device of the present invention produces edible cones automatically without any holes and of different batter ingredients to suit that particular food or dairy product to be served with safety to the operator.
In short, inject the cone mix and walk away. The cone is shaped, cooked, ejected and the machine resets itself for the next cone all automatically without the operator touching it.